Always Ending
by Rain Drops of Laughter
Summary: The last time she would close her eyes and watch happy memories float about in her mind. The last time they would share everything. Then again there was that word. Always.


_Always has a end._

"Promise me that we'll never lie to each other?" She asked her young face void of all emotion. She wanted his reply before the sorting. Te teacher was getting closer. Was He even going to answer. Young Rose started to worry. Silently she pleaded with him to answer her.

"I promise." The words rolled effortlessly of his tongue. Scorpius loved making Rose panic, it was one of his favorite games. He didn't know why he agreed to the stupid little promise. It was one that he knew he would never be able to keep.

A small smile found its way onto her face. She let out a long breath that had been locked away inside of her. "Always." She says daring him, taunting him to not say it.

"Always."

((*))

They had a special meeting that place, that no one not even her Slytherin cousins could find. They sneaked away like star-crossed lovers, but that never ends well. Secrets, worries, and lies were passed in these meetings of hearts. To one they were everything that she dreamed about. They were her little salvation away from the prying eyes and ears of the world.

To the other, they rang a different bell. They were a formality to a promise made long ago. He knew the lies they shared more him than her. Scorpius knew that these silly meetings actually meant something to Rose so he came. Over the years he talked less and less. He grew more distant till he was barely there. Her words would blend together into a meaningless mash of words. why did he even come here?

Rose looked up at him noticing his distant gaze. A soft sigh escaped her lips, something was wrong with him. The stars were out curfew must be close or long gone by now. Rose stood up to leave, but as she was exiting to leave she whispered to him.

"Always?"

A silent question at the end. Is our promise still true?

"Always." His face harsh and unforgiving, blaming her for asking the stupid question in the first place.

His reply still hung in the air long after she had left. Was it really always? Or was that now a lie?

(((*)))

Rose silently made her way down to their little meeting place. A spot on the very edge of the forest, completely covered by the tree branches. this place was full of fairy tales and dreams, wishes and hopes. Now it's nothing. Back when they were eleven and stupid this was their secret place. No one could find it. It was prefect.

Thinking about the first time they stumbled upon this place is a memory filled with excitement and wonder. They were young and naive. Maybe that was only her. He never was all that naive. Maybe she looked deep within herself, she would stumbled across a stray thought saying, "_... and I feel sorry for him. He never got to be a child." _ She was the one who worked on everything.

He was always thinking about his future. Always thinking about his action words. He always made sure everything was right. But not when it truly mattered. They didn't share all their secrets anymore, dreams were only that dreams. Wishes remained in the sky. Hopes hidden away in their hearts.

Sitting down she sighed again. Why was she doing that so much lately. "Because it sums up my life." She said to the trees. Nothing was the same anymore. Not that she thought it would be the same forever, but it never crossed her mind that they would stop coming here.

"Maybe that's what we need to do. Just stop coming here. Scorpius obliviously doesn't like coming here. Why bother? We only started these little meeting because of a promise. A stupid one," She trailed off at the end not sure if she meant it completely. "Then why did we say always. If we knew we were going to break it then why say always." She hoped for an answer she knew wasn't coming.

Rising to her feet she wonder if this would be the last time she would ever be here. The last time she would close her eyes and watch happy memories float about in her mind. The last time they would share everything.

Then again there was that word. Always.

((((*))))

They were both grown up now, no remains of any childhood meetings. They lived together because it was easier they would say. No more to less. People talked, gossiped about them, a Weasley and a Malfoy shouldn't under any terms be living together let alone willingly.

It was strained. Living together. They clashed horribly. Fire and Ice. Optimistic And Pessimistic. Child and grown up. Opposites, that's what they were. Stumbling around each other, dancing without touching. He lived the way that he wanted; she carefully stayed away. They hardly ever talked, now it was only passing phrases. Nothing like they used too.

Try as they might that level of closeness could never be reached. They were broken. Two simple people broken.

He tired to make her happy. Left her notes to make sure she didn't worry. Took time from work when he knew that she needed him. He tried for her, but it was never enough. Any Promise that they made were only broken except for one. That one silly little promise made by two stupid first years.

Signed with an always. Sealed with an always. Locked with an always.

Their fate destined with an Always.

(((((*)))))

"Can I say that I feel nothing? We promised not to lie to each other after all. Then why are we lying to each other right now?" She says. People are surrounding them watching, trying to get a glimpse. They, the two kids that stuck a friend ship against all odds. They, the two people that never should have been living together. Now that was all coming down.

" You said always, but that always had reached its end. Forever never means forever coming from your lips. So tainted by many others. Mine only by yours." She says looking away from him placing her bag down. He is only staring at her. Nothing coming from his mouth.

"Lying is our last promise to break. Why not do it with a bang? Everything has come spiraling down. Ready to bring down that last wall." Rose almost extends her hand to him. They should take this last step together. But they won't.

Her bags are all packed. Just one item left unpacked. One item that you steal hold. We're standing facing each other this is the finale battle.

The climax and resolution.

Ready?

"Do you still love me?" She asked. No one ever knew that they loved each other. It was too secret. They didn't want others to know. They wanted their love to be theirs and theirs only. Well, the cats out of the bag now.

One last item, only one promise.

It's all in his hands now.

"Yes" He whispers.

Shambles. That's all that's left. We only has one promise and you went and broke it with a word.

_"Yes"_

She might as well lie too.

"Always"

* * *

AN/ This idea got stuck in my head and I just had to type it out. Tell me what you think in a flame or other wise. I hope that you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
